The Day After
by Tempest2004
Summary: [G1] Sequel to 'It's Not Funny' Prowl does something very unProwl like and a surprise 'Con embarrasses Megatron. Please R&R!


This is a request, sort of, from VAWitch who reviewed 'It's not Funny'. So here is the conversation, shortened, and aftermath of that conversation. Just so you all know, I do support the pairing of Jazz and Prowl. I think it's cute and definitely worth exploring. Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: For once, I own positively nothing. Though I wouldn't mind having Jazz and Soundwave...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look like Sylvester finally got Tweety." Jazz observed as Prowl walked into their quarters that night. Prowl smiled gently. He sat down across from the saboteur and began to tell him of what he was called in to see in Optimus' office. 

"Wait a minute, so Optimus Prime was... And Megatron was as well?" Jazz asked, keeping his chortles to minimum as voices passed in front of their door. After they had passed, Jazz laughed loudly.

"Yes." Prowl said, smiling widely.

"Oh, man. It's too bad Optimus had Red remove all his camera's." Jazz said, lifting his visor to wipe away the tears of laughter. At this Prowl's smile transformed in a grin for a second, before returning to a wide smile.

"Red Alert is not the only one with camera's." Prowl said, reaching into his subspace pocket and pulling out a single photograph. Jazz took the picture and his mouth quirked at the caption.

"You're evil." Jazz said, looking up at his bondmate. Prowl shook his head gently.

"Merely sadistic. At least, if you believe Sideswipe." he said, making Jazz keel over in delighted laughter.

----------------------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------------

Optimus Prime walked into the command center to be greeted with laughter. Sideswipe was leaning against Sunstreaker, nearly off-lining with laughter. Sunstreaker was a little more controlled, though when he looked at Optimus, he grinned broadly and chuckled. A corridor opened to counter and Ratchet was waiting with a picture in hand. Optimus scowled behind his battle mask and strode up to take the picture from the Medic. His optics widened and he nearly dropped the picture. It was a picture of his office yesterday, before Prowl arrived. With the caption 'Enemies or more?' Optimus' optics narrowed dangerously.

"Sideswipe, front and center." he growled. The red lambo sobered at his tone, casting a worried glance at his twin.

"Y-Yes, Optimus?" he asked. Optimus all but shoved the picture up his nose.

"What is this?" Optimus demanded.

"Well, it's a very nice shot of..." Sideswipe trailed off at the fury in Optimus' optics.

"Remember our deal? Consider it void. You'll report to Prowl for punishment for this...Fiasco." Optimus said, his look cowering the Lambo, but Sunstreaker stepped in to defend his brother.

"But he didn't..." Sunstreaker backed off.

"Then who did? Prowl? Ratchet? Jazz? I don't think so. Now, both of you, Prowl's office. Now!" Optimus growled as Sunstreaker looked ready to object. Prowl nodded, his unreadable as he escorted the twins out of the command center.

"If I find anymore of these...Pictures, someone will be joining them." Optimus growled, tearing up the picture to prove his point. Walking out, he didn't miss Jazz's grin. Shaking his head, Optimus retreated to his office.

--------------------------The Nemesis----------------------

Megatron walked into the command center and was surprised to find everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?" Megatron demanded. Starscream turned look at him and had to lean on Thundercracker for support, he was laughing so hard. Soundwave tapped Megatron on the shoulder and handed him a picture. Red optics flared as he looked at the picture. 'More than enemies?' was the caption. Megatron's fusion cannon hummed to life and the laughter stopped. Swinging around, he blasted the pictures, with only smoking ashes left.

"Should I ever find who made those picture's, someone will join the pictures. _Or what's left of them_." Megatron said, aiming the cannon at each mech. Leaving the room with Starscream at his side to come up with a new scheme, Soundwave returned to his computer and brought up the Instant Messenger. Logging on, he smiled to see his partner in crime was online. 

Sounds of Evil: Thank you for the pictures. Everyone but Megatron enjoyed them.

Logically Good: Yes, everyone over here enjoyed them too. The twins took the blame.

Sounds of Evil: If they only knew.

Logically Good: If only. Take care.

Sounds of Evil: You too.

Soundwave relaxed back in his chair. Maybe all the Autobots weren't so bad after all...

Nah.

-----------------------------------

fin

----------------------------------


End file.
